Proper screening of cytological specimens is an important step in the diagnosis of numerous potentially serious maladies. For instance, accurate screening of Pap smears, which are routinely taken for women, can detect the early stages of cancer and thus reduce the risk of the cancer or related abnormal condition from spreading. The results of the analysis performed at a laboratory are often used to determine or guide patient treatment. The results of each analysis must therefore be reported back to the attending physician accurately and in a timely manner. As can be appreciated, it is essential that the reported results be unequivocally linked to both the patient providing the specimen and the analysis performed on the specimen.
Specimen management systems of various levels of sophistication have evolved to meet this need. All such systems rely upon the use of an identifying label which is attached to the specimen. The label is then used to check and verify the handling of the specimen as it passes through the laboratory. Typically, the label includes an identification number (or other indicia) which is associated with a particular sample. At each specified checkpoint, the identification number is manually entered into a travel or log form. A few laboratories have included bar codes on the labels. In such cases, a wand type bar code reader has sometimes been used to enter the number into an electronic log.
Many of the instruments used in a clinical laboratory for cytological examination are batch analyzers. In other words, multiple specimens are loaded into a carrier (e.g., a cassette) which is, in turn, loaded into the instrument. The specimens will commonly be checked and logged by the technician prior to the analysis. As can be appreciated, reliance on the technician to log the identification number is not only a labor intensive process, but is also subject to errors. While certain high volume clinical chemistry analyzers include additional checkpoints within the instrument to confirm the identity of a specimen before or during the analysis, such steps have not been taken in cytological examinations.
Once the specimen has been logged, it is examined by the technician for abnormalities. If abnormalities are found, it is a common practice for the technician to manually place a dot with a sharp point marker on the cover slip adjacent the abnormality. As can be appreciated, manual marking of the cover slip is again a labor intensive operation which is subject to error and inconsistency in the marking.
When the examination has been completed, the operator will make an additional entry onto the log form to indicate that the sample has been examined and whether abnormalities are present. The technician may also make a manual notation on the slide's label to further indicate that examination has been completed.